communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Uploading files
__TOC__ How do I use a file on a wiki? To use an image or sound file on a wiki, you should ' the file' to the wiki where you want to use it. Click on in the sidebar of the correct wiki to upload a file. You must be to do this. Browse to where the file is on your computer. In the "summary" box, write a description of the image, who took it, and what license it is available under (GFDL, Public Domain, etc). This information will be placed on the file description page, along with a history of modifications to the image. Automatic image meta data will also appear on this description page. This is automatically extracted from uploaded images. Uploaded images can be used inline on a page, linked to, included in a gallery, or automatically thumbnailed. See MetaWikipedia:Help:Images and other uploaded files for full details. When a file is uploaded with the same name as an existing one, the old one is replaced. From MediaWiki 1.5, you will be able to specify a different filename when uploading files rather than needing to upload the file with the name you saved it as on your own computer. What file types are allowed on Wikia? File types that can be uploaded include .png, .gif, .jpg, .jpeg, and .ogg. Some Wikia may be allowed additional file types on request. For example, .wad and .lmp files can be uploaded on the Doom Wiki since these are level and demo recording files for the Doom game engine. For security reasons, many file types may not be uploaded and will not be added to the whitelist. This includes HTML and Zip files. How do I copy files from Wikimedia Sites? * Once you have copied the text over return to Wikipedia and find if any pictures need to be brought over. *Select a picture with the mouse and click on it. This will take you to the picture's information page. Here, below the copy of the picture, before the information, will be a link with the pictures name. * Right click on this and save it to a convenient folder on your computer. Keep the name of the link as this makes things easier. *Now go to your copy of the text and find the name of the image (eg. File:Brain.png) in the text. Sometimes in long articles you may need to swap back to the original for clues where to find it. *Now click on the image link and you will be taken to an option screen. Press upload and you are taken to the full upload screen with the boxes. *In the top box browse to the image file you saved on your computer. Click on it and the top box fills automatically.Fill in any details you need in the big box and press upload. wait for the picture to be displayed and return to the article you have copied. hit the refresh button on your browser and the article should display with the picture. Sometimes if you are working fast you get an error message saying you don't have access to the server. Wait, try again and it's usually OK. Another tip is to empty the picture folder on your computer after every page or two so you dont get confused with too many files. Once the files have been uploaded there is no need to keep them on your machine unless you want to. How do I change the site logo? To change the site logo, you need to be logged in under an account with privileges. Then upload a file called Wiki.png to the wiki and it'll be used for the site logo. It's suggested that the image is no larger than 150 pixels in width and 150 pixles in height or otherwise it might look distorted. What can I see for more help? * * *Detailed help page on file uploads * for policy information. Uploading files